


Daddy Tom

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus must save his mate before Dumbledore's evil plans come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: hey all...wow I'm on a roll! Um I am going through my typed up stories and just posting what I have while I can ;3;  
> I'm sorry if this bugs you! Um this is intended as a one shot...but I do plan on doing other little one shots for it...erm...whenever little!Harry pokes me to do that xD buuuut..enjoy?

Daddy Tom-pre Sev/Harry

Frantic. He was terrified. He had to get to the boy. Had to. It was important. He had to save his mate before...before...  
Severus shuddered and knocked on the Potter door, preparing himself for the battle he would no doubt have to deal with in a few seconds. He shifted from foot to foot as he waited. Thankfully, he'd known where Lily had taken the little Potter. They'd become friends again shortly after the boy was born and Severus had been doubly grateful. For one, the girl he grew up with, considered a sister, was his best friend once more. And then there was the even more exciting bit of information that Lily's son, little Harry, was his mate. His mate. Oh the joy when he'd realized it. It was amusing when Harry would bawl when in James Potter's arms but quiet down and even giggle when in his own. It filled him with such smug joy.

He shook off his wandering thoughts as the door opened. His breath caught at the sight of his little Harry in Lily's arms.

"Severus! What a surprise! What's brought you here?"

Severus blinked then quickly ushered his best friend inside her home, before shutting and warding the door. He didn't have time.  
"Lily I need to take Harry away. You too if possible."

She raised a brow clutching at her child even as Harry crooned while nibbling at Severus pointer finger. Even in his worried state he couldn't help but give the baby a small smirk. He felt his heart flutter and knew he was utterly smitten by the bundle of spit. Not that he'd admit it to anyone. Although he had a sneaking suspicion Lily had figured him out.

"Why Severus? What's this about?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, hating to explain himself yet knowing he needed to.  
"I overheard the Headmaster talking with Moody. They were talking about which families would be best for harvesting magical powers from. Yours was the first mentioned. They plan on attacking you later tonight." he paused and winced," I know that Potter won't listen to me. I also know you won't leave him. But I know you'd want Harry safe."

Lily appeared shocked at this information and Severus quickly guided his friend to the couch in the sitting room they were in. Once they were seated, Harry snuggled into Severus' stomach, Lily finally met Severus' solemn gaze.

"He wants our powers?"

"And he'll blame my Master."

Lily scowled and stood, pacing in her agitation. Inwardly Severus smiled. His best friend was a hellcat.

"Why do you want to save Harry so badly, besides our friendship." she demanded with her hands on her hips and a knowing look in her eyes.

Severus winced but held Harry tight, the little form of his mate giving out a content sigh.  
"He's my mate, Lil. It's my job to protect him. And as your friend it's also my job to protect you."

Lily's beautiful emerald eyes widened, but not in surprise of the information. It was surprise that Severus had admitted something so personal to her. For all that they were close friends, she knew only the basics of Severus. He must be serious about Albus if he was willing to divulge this to her. She reached over and moved a bit of hair from her son's face. The little tyke was sleepily gurgling into Severus's belly for all the world content with life. If Severus truly thought that Harry was in danger of being leeched...

"James won't be back until, later. He and Sirius are at an Order Meeting. Take Harry and keep him safe. And please contact me as soon as you can." she stated, knowing that Severus would never lie to her about something, anything, like this. Severus stood at once with his mate securely in his arms and bent down to give his friend a chaste kiss on the forehead. He was so grateful to her for trusting him so completely.

"I promise, Lil. Harry will be safe with me. He will know of you and Potter. And he will know of Dumbledore's involvement in your death's." he stated bluntly. He was proud that she didn't flinch. She merely gazed at him, a determined look in her eyes. She squeezed his hand, held her child one last time, then watched as Severus Snape, her best friend, disappeared into the night; whisking the child away to parts unknown.

"Be safe, Sev. And you too, my little lion."

She sat back and awaited her fate with a gleam in her eyes. If Dumbledore thought she would go down willingly, he was about to be sorely mistaken.

\----

Severus stumbled into his Lord's manor, felt the wards enclose around him and baby Harry, then sent out a Patronus to Lily. Moments later he received one back saying 'goodbye' and Severus fought off tears. His mate's mother was about to die. Just to keep little Harry safe. Gathering himself, the Potions Master clutched his sleeping mate tighter and swiftly made his way through the Manor to the chamber that his Lord normally resided.  
The Library.  
Politely, Severus knocked on the door, entering the room when he received the go ahead. He bowed when he stood before his Lord, who was seated comfortably on his couch.

"Ah. Severus, what brings you here?" asked Tom, with out looking up from his book.

Severus hesitated briefly before clearing his throat to gain Tom's attention.  
"I was forced to take my mate away from his home. Dumbledore wished to steal the Potter's powers tonight. I need your help in keeping him safe Tom. I can't let Dumbledore hurt him."

Tom's eyes widened briefly before the man stood and dropped his book to the couch, those crimson eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Dumbledore will not touch your mate, Severus."

Severus sighed in relief, while Tom thought.

"What do you think is best, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord stepped closer and gazed kindly at the little sleeping bundle, he brushed at the boy's bangs and smirked when Harry wrinkled his nose. Cute. No he'd never say it out loud. He'd rather be Crucioed thank you very much.

"I will take him as my heir. He'll be protected, learn more magic than he ever would elsewhere, and you will be able to see him whenever you wish."

Severus gaped and looked from his mate to his lord in astonishment.

"Y-you mean you would adopt him, Tom?"

Tom gave Severus a very dry stare before rolling his eyes and turning back to his couch.  
"Yes. Now you go put Harry in your rooms. I'll have a house elf watch over him while we contact Lucius and get the papers drawn up."

Severus, still in shock, simply nodded and did as he was told.  
The next morning when the newspaper appeared Severus felt both relieved and sad. The first two eye catching articles had one about the death of a 'great wizarding family', the Potter's. While the other announced that Harry Potter had vanished off the wizarding world grid.  
Severus , who read as he fed his mate, snorted and placed the offending rag of words on the table by his breakfast plate.

"Don't worry little Harry Riddle. You are safe now." he whispered then returned to feeding Harry and himself breakfast.

-owari-


	2. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's five years since Harry was adopted by on Tom Riddle. Let's see what mayhem the little tyke is causing shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! Well I totally didn't expect this to come out like it did. I'm sorry if it's not what you all were expecting TT3TT  
> I don't have any more ideas at the moment...but when they come to me I will be sure to post them :3
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Is Harry married to Luna or some sexy Dominate Male? No? Then I guess I don't own it now do I?
> 
> Also- "regular speech"  
> ::Parsle::

Daddy Tom- Manipulation

"Daddy!" squealed a tiny voice, causing Voldemort to stiffen as his little adopted son ran into the room, cradling his stuffed snake.

He was currently in the middle of a Death Eater meeting and he hated the fear that crawled up his spine. He was unsure how they would react to the toddler, and he didn't want his child to be exposed to any of the nasty things his minions could inflict. The nasty things /he/ could do.   
It had been five years since the boy had come into his life and turned it upside down. Blissful years full of a love and joy that Tom Riddle had never thought he'd ever experience. What was even more astounding to the Dark Lord, was the fact that he didn't find raising the boy a great hardship.   
Pulling his wayward thoughts back to his surroundings, he glanced at Severus. He was faintly amused to see that the dark wizard wasn't fairing much better in terms of fear. It /was/ his mate after all who was running around, oblivious to the danger he was in.

"Oof!" grunted Tom as his little ball of energy launched itself into his midsection.

Bright green eyes looked up at him, happily dancing as the boy giggled before pushing his face into his father's robes. Tom's eyes softened as he traveled long fingers through unruly dark locks, relishing in the warmth that the smaller body provided him. Despite them being surrounded by a room full of killers, including the child's honorary family, he refused to withhold gifting his boy with as much contact of the positive sort as possible. He wanted Harry's childhood to be full of good things, unlike his own childhood.

Snickers from his Inner Circle drew a weak glare from him as he hugged the boy closer. Drat it all, he couldn't punish them like the other's either, especially since they were so close to his child. Not to mention, said little six years old was in the room. Complications.

"Daddy! I want to see Nagi!"

Lucius, who was standing beside Severus and attempting to quell his snickers, finally lost battle with propriety and snorted at the mangled version of the name of the Dark Lord's familiar. If Nagini had been in the room, she would have been livid, even if she had a soft spot for her Master's new hatchling.  
Voldemort, for his part, merely sighed and ruffled his little one's head, unheeding of the open mouthed shock of his death eaters who weren't in his Inner Circle. So what if he was showing more emotion towards the little hellion than he did in any given setting. He was the bloody Dark Lord. He could do what he wanted.

"Well, Nagini is currently resting after giving birth to her own hatchlings, so you'll have to wait a few more days before seeing her." he replied kindly, inwardly cooing when his son pouted, before turning to his snake doll with a huff.

::Papa's being mean, Mister Wiggles:: was the serious statement directed to the little child's purple scaled stuffed reptile.

Voldemort chuckled and, forgoing whatever preconceived notion of his heartless demeanor, gathered the boy into his lap while passing a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead. 

::No don't be like that, my kitten. She'll be too tired to talk to you right now, that's all:: he replied calmly, motioning for Severus to step forward as he knew his son would accept the situation better if his mate were with him.

There may be no sexual feelings between them yet (and if he had any say so, there wouldn't be until Harry was thirty...at least) but the strings of their lifebond were tighter than any Unbreakable Vow and so Harry and Severus automatically relaxed around the other.

"My Lord?"

"Sevvie!" cried Harry suddenly, distracted from his pout by the presence of his mate, of whose arms he launched into using his father as a springboard.

Said potions master removed his mask, a scowl set firmly on his face even though his eyes were the softest black. The man hugged his little mate close and waited for his Lord to command him; hoping it was a command to take the little hellcat out of the room full of killers. Not that he had anything to be concerned with seeing as, often times, the Dark Lord was more protective than himself and the boy's aunts.

Speaking of the two crazy broads. He saw them sidling up beside him and tensed. Sometimes he really hated them. They would often join the six years old in random pranks, a trait Severus had /really/ been hoping hadn't been handed down. Turning his attention back to his master who had seen his twitch and was now smirking, the stoic professor tried his hardest not to wince. This didn't bode well.

"Why Severus. I would like you to take my son with you to Knockturn Alley and buy him some treats while I continue this meeting."

Severus felt like groaning when immediately the previously mentioned women beside him, both began waving frantically while jumping up and down. Although the jumping was more the darker haired woman than the blonde.

"Oh! My Lord! Can we go too?"

"Yes, my Lord, he needs his aunts to go with him. Chaperone's and all that rot."

Harry cheered and hugged his mate close, flashing wide innocent eyes to both his future lover and his father in tandem. He wanted his Auntie Bella and his Auntie Cissa to come with them. He always had fun when they were around. And he so loved picking on his mate, which they were only too happy to help with. He was happy he had such a loving mate, someone who had saved him from the Light- who had sought to drain him of his powers. His father had informed him of Severus' courageous act and the intelligent six years old knew that no one else would do for him.  
Severus Snape was a claimed man. And boy did Harry make sure that the older wizard knew it. Voldemort smirked when his most loyal servant rubbed the bridge of his nose with again. He always found it amusing when the potions master was put on the spot. Especially because, much like he himself, the Slytherian couldn't say no to those expressive emeralds. Tom skillfully ignored his son's pouty kitty eyes and instead inclined his head in the affirmative towards his duo of mischief makers.

Yelps of joy from the dark haired woman caused more than one death eater to cower in fear and Lucius to outright laugh when Severus cast his eyes heavenward; no doubt asking for patience. Of course, this prompted Harry to tug on his mate's sleeve, gazing at him with large green eyes and the saddest expression the irate professor had ever witnessed. Severus' own obsidian gaze widened on panic.

"You don't want to spend time with me, Sevvie?"

Ignoring Lucius' and Bella's chorused 'wa toosh', Severus quickly knelt and gathered his little kitten close, peppering chaste kisses all over his little one's face to calm him.

"No that's not it at all. If you want your aunties to come, they may." he amended quickly and he was pleased to receive a kiss to the lips and a beaming smile.

Knowing, yet not caring, that he had been duped, he bowed to his Lord, glared at the 'Aunties' to follow, then picked up his mate and walked out; Mr. Wiggles clutched tightly to the six years old's chest.  
After they left Lucius practically collapsed into a fit of laughter while Voldemort simply smirked, his crimson eyes twinkling in amusement.

"My Lord, if I might comment?" came the voice of Rabastan Lestrange, a wide smile on his face and a teasing glint in his eyes.

The Dark Lord waved him to continue, intrigued as to what the younger Lestrange had to say.

"I do believe Severus is whipped."

And that statement set Lucius off again. But it was true. Harry was growing up to be a brilliant Slytherian, and he was proving this by having Severus wrapped around his little fingers. Not that the older man was complaining- which caused many death eaters who were new and thusly not familiar with the Lord's sporadic mood swings, faint- the feared Voldemort motioned for his Inner Circle that remained to continue with their reports. After all, he had a son to protect, and a Bumblebee to squash.

-owari-


End file.
